


LTAYOC Prompt Drabbles

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Garret [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles based off of 2 out of 6 prompts on Nyghtlei's Tumblr: http://nyghtlei.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	LTAYOC Prompt Drabbles

**“You should be scared of me.”**

Brigid paces in front of the fireplace in her room, waiting for Garret to return. Even after all of his reassurances, she is still worried he will change his mind. Her thoughts drift back to that night and what she almost did. What her father almost made her do.

The door opens and Garret walks over to her, pulling Brigid into an embrace. “My wife,” he says softly, squeezing her gently.

“You should be scared of me, love.” Brigid tries to pull away from her, but he won’t let go of her. “I almost killed you. How are you not afraid?”

“Because I know you love me with all your heart.” Garret replies simply, kissing her forehead. “And I love you too. I believe in you, love. You are stronger than you realize.” 

 

 **“The chill of the night air always reminds me of…”** (Post DA2, pre-DA:I)

Brigid wraps her cloak tightly around herself as she and Garret watch the meteor shower. The waves crash against the beach, the sound relaxing her. She leans against Garret when he shivers.

“Cold love?” She asks, grinning. Brigid wraps her arms around her husband, trying to cover him with her cloak.

“How are you not cold?” Garret pulls her onto his lap, nuzzling his face against her neck. “I thought the Marches were supposed to be warm.”

“Well, we are right by the sea.” She laughs when he sighs at her. Brigid wraps her arms around Garret’s neck and kisses him languidly. When she pulls away from him, she smiles brightly. “Besides the chill of the night air reminds me of when we first met. It was unusually cold that night.”

Brigid’s stomach moves slightly, her precious passenger making itself known. She laughs, poking where her baby pressed against. “I think our little one is protesting the cold too. Shall we go in?”

“In a moment,” Garret replies, looking up at the stars. “I saw a shooting star, make a wish.”

 

 

 


End file.
